


oh, damn! suddenly you're free to fly

by panacea2032



Category: The Other Side (Short Film - emilyamiao)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Elias is so done, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Injury, Link is in the notes, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, WATCH THE ANIMATIC FIRST BEFORE READING THIS, Yun is....Yun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panacea2032/pseuds/panacea2032
Summary: IN WHICH, Yun discovered that not all cats needed saving and Elias . . . well, let's just hope that what remains of his mental stability is enough to hold him back from running the other through with his sword.
Relationships: Elias Everstied & Yun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	oh, damn! suddenly you're free to fly

**Author's Note:**

> IT IS GREATLY ADVISABLE FOR YOU TO WATCH THE ANIMATIC FIRST BEFORE READING THIS.  
> it can be found [HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvtxgkC-oz8)
> 
> i was abt to sleep. istg i was hella one push away from dreamland when this random idea i simply CANT shake off just popped into my head in the middle of the night so ye. hope you like some yunlias side dish aka drabble.
> 
> Disclaimer: Yun and Elias are not mine. They belong to the original animatic's creator. The only thing I own is majority of the plot and a few minor characters.
> 
> ps. to those who are unfamiliar with my OCs whom ive frequently used in the previous oneshots, heres a very short intro.  
> ALEIDA: professional physician in her mid 30s.

"Let me get this straight. You," he pointed an accusing finger down at the man. "fell off from _that_ ," he lifted said finger towards the tree above them, "and somehow managed to injure an ankle and a wrist." 

Yun innocently blinked at him, clearly not seeing the irked mark forming at his temple. "Yes."

Elias sucked in a breath, praying to whatever god is out there and asking why he was left to deal with this . . . this _imbecile_. 

"And do tell me what kind of ridiculous thought ran through that skull of yours that made you think that getting up there was a bright idea?"

The ex-noble pressed his lips in a thin line, making no attempt at moving from his still and flat position on the ground while looking back at the branch he had latched on not too long ago. "There was a cat. It was stuck."

The man saw red.

His blood boiled like magma that's about to be released. They've only been at each other's company for two weeks, and he's already making the knight desperately want to push him off the cliff. "A cat. A bloody cat--"

"It wasn't injured--"

"--you went up that obviously precarious tree for a cat!"

Again, Yun only blinked at him, as if his current situation wasn't that serious at all. The man even had the audacity to look confused. "Yes?"

" _What_ were you thinking?" The knight was fuming. Just how much of a blundering fool was this man?

"I already told you, I--"

Elias growled loudly in absolute exasperation, pacing back and forth and breathing in huge amounts of air as an attempt to calm himself. He raked his fingers through his hair, no longer bothered by the fact that a few strands had been pulled off from his ponytail. How was he going to keep following a man who would continue to test his patience day and night?

A cat. He went and sprained his ankle and wrist for one, blasted cat.

"Everstied, I'm fine~" was Yun's attempt at reassuring him, which wasn't actually very convincing to be frank. "It's not like I'm permanently disabled in--OW!"

Elias automatically spun back at the sudden sound of alarm, only to find the said ex-noble wobbling on his knees and heavily leaning on the tree bark with his good arm as support. The idiot had obviously been trying to get up on his feet.

"You're unbelievable." The knight sighed in frustration, sliding a hand down his face. For someone so smart and tactical, it was hard to believe that he could also be so utterly stupid. Elias had formerly been searching for the aforementioned man, wanting to inquire about the new recruits of their troops. He'd scoured over the entire camp, and yet there was still no sight of the golden-eyed male. Imagine his surprise when he instead found him near the woods and flat on his back, face twisted in pain--which he had barely caught because the ex-noble was quick enough to cover it up with a surprised expression the minute he noticed that the knight was nearing him. 

Yun was an enigma. An unbelievably infuriating one that Elias could never understand. 

And that was what brought them here to the present, with Yun struggling to hold up a body battered from a fall and Elias glowering at him with a blazing gleam in his eyes and an unimpressed face. 

The latter sighed again. He truly wonders if he can survive this without strangling Yun at least once. It seemed like his very presence alone was becoming a threat to the knight's patience and sanity. It'd no longer be a surprise if he ever loses one of them in the long run.

But before anything else, there was another matter at hand. He could worry about killing him later. For now he had to get the ex-noble back to Aleida to make sure that the fool hadn't acquired anything serious. 

And before Elias could think twice, he neared the fallen man and slipped his arms around him, one under his knees and the other around his back while being careful of accidentally upsetting his injuries. 

Much to the ex-noble's protest.

"Now what are _you_ doing?" he questioned with his eyebrows raised almost to his hairline. "I _can_ walk by myself, Everstied."

"The physician would castrate me if I let you do that in your current state." when he'd manage stand up with Yun situated safely in his arms, the latter immediately held on his neck in instinctive fear of falling. 

All the soreness, the aching limbs, and the faint numbness caused by the aftereffects of the fall, however, did _nothing_ to dull the ex-noble's tongue. 

"Hah!" he huffed mockingly. "As if you had the balls in the first place."

That's it.

~

If Yun arrived at the clinic in a much more ragged state--and a very sore bottom, courtesy of ~~a sudden drop~~ another fall--only the lilac haired man fetching more bandages shall know. 

**Author's Note:**

> i lost an hour of sleep for this ajsbxdaskxjkasx wth am i doing to me self.
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoyed it at least!
> 
> yall can find me too on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_mayaaang_) if yall want a daily dose of randomness


End file.
